HALLOWEEN
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Allen Walker and the rest of the Knights Of RuneSlave spend October with the Black Order; But the Youngest of the Knights Haseo seems a bit out of place, firstly because of Atoli, Secondly his bloodlust, and Thirdly, his powers.   This will be revised


Me: Hello guys it's nice to know that things are going well.

Allen: What is this?

Train: Yea?

Me: Well it's a mini story for Halloween and Allen's birthday.

*Spot light on Allen who sighs and drops head*

Ed: Hey Shadow why you gotta be so picky.

Haru: Yea.

Lenalee: Come on Allen lighten up a bit.

Light: Yea it'll be fun.

Haseo: *Reading book with mp3 head phones in ears.

Me: What are you listening to and what are you reading.?

Shino: He's reading a book that I gave him.

Tabby: And what was that?.

Sakisaka: Twilight.

Cast: Oh.

Me: Well we're going to intro the song now and um…..you get an explanation eventually of all the characters.

(Note: This contains characters from the following series: D.G.M: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, and the rest, Rave Master: Haru, Cat, Elie, Musica, Plue, Grip. Vampire Knight: Yuki, Zero, Kaname. Death Note: Light & Misa, .Hack/Roots: Haseo, Shino, Atoli, Ovan, Sakisaka, Phyllo, Tabby, Tawalaya or Totha, B-Set, Kuhn, Ender& Yata . ENJOY.)

(Song: Raion by Raion ) (note: This is a possible four shot I am still unsure)

(CHAPTER 1: PREPERATIONS FOR THE EVENT ) *OPEN*

The group of Exorcist within the Black Order now felt a new challenge arise with the end of the year quickly approaching; dealing with the vampires that were there now.

They had all the Knights and every single RuneSlave stone; Allen was happily enjoying his life at the time, he was busy though training the youngest of the group who was basically his doppelganger. Haseo.

"Stay focused Haseo you can't slip this time" he said watching from the floor as the Neophyte was busy balancing on the rafters above.

He grimaced when the young boy slipped and came toppling down to the floor which Allen was glad he caught the child before any serious harm was done.

Haseo was built much like Allen; thin, lean, and, lanky. but he had a smooth torso and figure that was nearly like an hour glass, with soft silky skin to match it along with it being extremely pale giving the young vampire the appearance of a porcelain doll.

"Hey your not on the ground your fine" said Allen with a sigh.

It was fine he was learning and Haseo was good at most things his balance was just uneven.

He watched as soft scarlet red /mercury silver eyes opened; they were a similar copy of his own. Scarlet and mercury danced around each other but never once mixed. Such a beautiful color.

"Haseo can you stand it looks like your ankles broken?" asked Yuki.

Her long deep brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was staring at the boy with pretty purple/ deep rose pink that is a dark pearl complexion colored eyes.

"I think I'm fine" he said.

Allen had already sat him down but once he tried to walk away it was clear he couldn't.

"Damn it" he said as he fell in front of both Shino and Atoli delicate pink dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in embarrassment when they laughed.

"Hey I get why he's always falling Allen" said Totah.

"Why do you think so?" he asked.

"He's got his eyes on those pretty girls over there" he said pointing to the two twin sisters laughing.

"No I'm not" said the youngest of the group.

Allen took pity on him like he had the first day he found him. And helped the poor boy up before walking out to the hospital wing.

"Haseo it's alright don't worry so much you'll find a suitor eventually people don't really mean to be rude to you it's just playing around everything will be alright".

Allen sometimes smacked himself mentally for sounding like his brother.

"I know I…..Allen what was it like….when you and Lenalee were first together?" he asked.

"Well….it wasn't easy I know that because you're the youngest of us that you might find this strange but, there more than just Bloodlust that you'll have to deal with".

Haseo gulped and blushed feather dust pink; he could barely imagine with his sense of touch being so sensitive what it would feel like, he could easily do something regretful and feel the actual pain.

"I know don't worry no one is going to try and…..I won't finish that sentence your almost beat red".

Allen would have to remember that Haseo as kind as he can be his blushing, nervousness, and glances at the females all told it clearly that his hormones were really hard to get sorted. Allen was really enjoying seeing the Innocent and not so Innocent shyness of the younger.

"Allen I…I'm fine".

"Then talk to Atoli"

"Shino would kill me".

"Why?"

"Because Atoli is her baby sister I'm a teenaged vampire that's male on top of all the things she could think of to say that her pure innocent little sister shouldn't be kissed by a vampire or anything".

Allen stopped him and smiled.

"Talking to her is different from kissing her and ravishing her" he said with a quirked eyebrow while taping the younger on the forehead before leaning away from him when he flinched.

"But Allen I can't do that to Atoli she's my friend"

"Me and Lenalee were friends until she kissed me"

Haseo gulped.

"Lets get you ankle looked at first then we'll handle it from there".

They went to check on it; it was only a sprang thankfully but Haseo once he was hobbling out of the infirmary looked up to see Sakisaka and Kuhn along with Totah smiling at him.

"So what's got you limping around….some one stick…."

No matter how sore his ankle was he gave Kuhn a sharp kick to the chest and growled his eyes glowing.

"Shit Haseo that hurt".

He huffed and stomped one of his feet.

"Go bother someone else would you I want to get to the mess hall I'm hungry".

"Blood or food".

"I don't know Kuhn maybe I'll feed off you unless you do something to leave me be about teasing me about my sexuality I'm strait!" he growled.

"Well I know that but are you a…"

This time a fist came in but it was Allen's now.

"Back Off now I've had enough of you three teasing him about this".

Phyllo floated around the corner and went to Haseo.

"It's alright Haseo I know that things are high edged right now you'll find the right person eventually".

"I was going to ask Atoli to the Halloween ball but…..Shino she isn't go to…..".

"Ah Atoli she is pretty but such a beautifully innocent girl if Haseo got a hold of her and took"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Haseo his eyes lighting up.

They flinched.

"I don't want another word said about what I am like got it no more about Atoli being so helplessly Innocent please I've had it she's my friend and I'm sick and tired of all of you saying things like that you make me feel bad about thinking about asking her" said Haseo in a growl before stomping off to the mess hall.

"Haseo…we…ah man Allen I'm sorry that we did that I can't believe we took that so far" said Kuhn.

Allen was looking down a slight sway of his hips like a cat while he was thinking; his body moved on its own when he was thinking if he stayed still he couldn't think strait sometimes.

"Well apologize try and get him and Atoli together" he said as he smiled and walked off.

"Hey he's right but why is he such a stiff?"

"None of you know?" asked Shino as her and Atoli walked around the corner talking.

"No"

"Halloween is Allen's birthday so he likes things to stay calm and their having the ball because it's also his birthday".

"Oh" they said.

"Haseo isn't happy today Atoli can you maybe go cheer him up?" asked Totah.

"Um…I don't know I….Haseo is really…"

Shino sighed at the blush on her little sisters cheeks; it wasn't like she didn't like Haseo but the problem was that he was unpredictable most of the time and she didn't want something happening between the two.

"What are you going to say that Haseo's hot?" asked one of the girl finders.

Shino and Atoli turned around so fast with the others that it looked like a blur.

"What did you say?" asked Shino.

"He's Hot admit it you know he is all the girls here think he is".

"Where do you get that he's?"

"Well smooth skinned body, lean and slim along with a perfect figure almost like an hour glass you gotta admit he's got a wonderful body" said the finder.

"How would you know?"

"I won't say I just do you can see it clearly even in those skin tight clothes".

"Oh and aren't you spying on him he better not find out Haseo likes his privacy" said Kuhn .

"So what that pretty thing had better get used to it he's one of Allen's friends and he's single which is the best part".

"So you like him because of him being friends with Allen and because he looks good?".

"Boys don't know anything about their own gender listen Shino if you or Atoli want Haseo you better hurry he's got no one to go to the Halloween ball with so he'll pick someone or I'll pick him".

"Fat chance that Haseo will even go he hates dancing" said Tabby.

"Don't think he won't after all it is Allen's birthday on Halloween and Haseo wants to be a good friend to the eldest of the Knights".

"Kiss up more like it" said Sakisaka.

"What would you mean by that?" asked Atoli.

"Look at what happens Allen is watching the kid like a hawk; he's teaching him like he's Haseo's brother or something, and he's being overly protective and giving advice on things that you are to young to know about" said the boy.

"What Allen's just being like he's supposed to be" said Shino.

"How do you get that he's so perfect?" asked Atoli.

"They are their the perfect thing such wonderful creatures they live the gifted life" said Sakisaka.

"Did it ever occur to you Sakisaka that we're not perfect?" asked Haseo from behind him.

They flipped again; most of the girls in the group staring, Haseo's body was covered by a tight pair of black denim pants and a tight black shirt that only hid his chest from site, the rest showed a flawless and perfectly smooth skinned stomach. Which in turn proved the Finder right.

"What are all of you staring at?" he asked getting a bit riled up by them just gawking at him.

"What the heck are you doing wearing that?" asked Kuhn pointing at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'that' it's not like I'm waking around with nothing on I was just hot that's all".

"Well…um….who knew you were so tiny" said the startled finder.

Haseo believed that her name was Kelly though he wasn't sure.

"What does that have to do with all of you staring at me?".

"I mean come on kid how much do you weigh?" she asked.

"I don't know….126.3lbs I think".

Shino's jaw dropped; Haseo had to have been a good 5'7"½ and he was that small she was wondering how she wasn't able to see his ribs.

"You can't weigh that much and be the height you are" she muttered.

"Anyway Sakisaka we're not perfect if you think we are then you've got some things to learn".

"What all of you are perfect it's you that needs to learn".

That reply was met with a angry growl and huff from the youngest of the group; he hated to see and hear of the thoughts that people wondered about, vampires weren't perfect they couldn't ever be.

"No we're not" he said shaking his head.

His bangs covered his eyes from site but they knew he was hiding things.

"Haseo it's not that we think that all of you are so wonderfully perfect we just thought that you wouldn't want to….hear about this on and on" said Shino trying to keep Haseo from reacting.

"We're not what you think we are if anyone of us have achieved saint hood then let me know; but until then…"

He glared threw his bangs his arms shaking along with the rest of his body; the trembles seemed unstoppable and when Pi and Yata came around the corner they saw the hatred fall with waves of hot anger.

"Leave this be there isn't a reason for any of you to try and understand us"

Pi thought it was a strange reaction and the red hot aura on him was something that was scarily inhuman; it was the first time she wondered how deep Haseo's vampiric blood went.

"Haseo now what is the problem?" asked Yata.

The group found things becoming more and more problematic with the young adept Black hybrid, his age seemed to be a high factor of his powers, emotions, hormones, and senses being on a high edge.

"Just stop" he said a growl cutting threw.

"What is going on?".

"This is something to do with Sakisaka saying that vampires are a perfect creature" said Tabby.

"We're not do you even have a clue as to what we go threw every day?" he asked snapping at them.

It seemed so stupid to fight over this but it just hit a nerve probably because of what he was going threw at the time of this conversation.

'What do you mean?".

"Drinking blood?, killing people, the insanity of it, there are so many things that I can't even fathom half of what we go threw" he said gritting his teeth.

Yata knew all too well what they went threw; he had spoken to Allen and the elder had replied that it would be wisest to keep the young hybrid calm as possible and try to understand what he feels.

"Haseo it's alright just calm down".

"Forget it this isn't anything any of you can understand".

(A/N: Pi is Ender I forgot that she changed her name in the series but anyways….back to the story).

Haseo started to walk off when Pi grabbed him by the shoulder which immediately rendered him into a limp state.

"Haseo"

She caught him when his body became limp and she laid him down realizing he had black out.

"What on earth" asked Kuhn.

Atoli darted to them and came down on her knees hard before checking him over.

"Haseo hey get up"

He blinked a few times before opening his eyes and staring at them while they helped sit him up.

"What happened?" asked Yata.

"Black out sorry I….just let me up would you".

They helped him stand before he walked off which again someone namely Kuhn tried to stop him by touch but that was stopped by a fierce kick that hit the front of his jaw making him sail backwards.

(Thud)

"Haseo what are you doing?"

Red eyes snapped fire and ice at the group before turning away shaking his head.

"Should I let you fall….?" he muttered.

They stared at him wondering weather or not he was alright.

"….Yes you should you can't save fallen angels" he finished.

They stared again before he walked off and they heard a deep sigh behind them.

"Who's there?" they asked.

Looking at them was deep; dark bronze eyes.

"Train?"

"Fallen angel's….funny….Allen and the rest of us were asked if we should be left to fall" he said walking out and scratching the back of his head before putting his hands in his pockets.

"What you were?"

"Yes and only he and Haseo have said yes Allen can destroy a person's heart and body without even touching them I can only imagine what he's capable of his name does mean 'The Terror Of Death' so I can only think of what he's able to do".

"Haseo is….is he going to get hurt?" asked Kite.

Train looked at him and sighed.

"I don't think so Allen's watching out for him it should be alright".

"I hope so" said Atoli.

(later)

The group was heading for bed when Atoli noticed something out of the ordinary. Haseo was missing.

"Hey guys have you seen Haseo at all?"

"No not since earlier why?"

"He normally walks with me we go for a walk in the garden before heading to our rooms but I can't find him and I don't want to take the walk alone it's the time for us to talk and just be around each other I'm worried".

Kuhn smiled and patted her head.

"He hasn't eaten today so why don't you go check in the mess hall?"

"Alright".

Atoli ran off to the mess hall and waved goodnight to each person as they walked by even Allen and Lenalee were heading to bed both looked rather tired.

"Atoli what are you doing?" asked Allen.

She stopped and stared at him; Allen and Haseo had a good few resemblances but never once did she get the two mixed up Light was nice enough to remember as well but sometimes the two if they were in different parts of the building others would say that Allen was in the east wing while Haseo was in the northern but it was reversed.

"Going to check on Haseo I think he's in the mess hall".

"Oh alright just don't get hurt alright don't run in the halls at night".

"I won't don't' worry"

"Alright goodnight".

She nodded and ran on to find the person she was looking for sitting at a table alone still wearing the clothes he had on earlier except now he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He probably hadn't really felt to keen on changing clothes again.

"Haseo hi" said Atoli.

He looked up and picked up the bowl of soup before tilting it up and slowly drinking in the gold broth.

"Are you almost finished?" she asked.

She started to watch him again with seeing his smooth cool pink lips against the rim of the bowl she couldn't help but think if the look of the texture and the actual feel would be the same as what they looked.

"I suppose I am the only thing I have left is that".

He pointed to the glass of deep near black red liquid.

"What is that?"

"Blood I have to drink it my bloodlust has started up already and I can't wait forever to start feeding if I don't then I have too keep feeding".

"Oh well drink it so we can go for a walk"

He gulped and picked it up before making a face.

"I don't think I can do this"

She thought it over and then looked around; it shouldn't hurt to help a bit.

"Let me help you"

He stared when she took the glass and looked at it.

"What can you do to help me?"

She smiled and put her fingers into the blood; it was warm, slick, slightly thick, and sticky she didn't get how he was supposed to drink that.

"Open your mouth"

He stared with a quirked eyebrow before she pressed her fingers to his lips covering them in the dark fluid.

"Open your mouth Haseo I can help you this way"

She watched him slowly lick his lips trying to get the taste in his mouth; he seemed curious about the flavor.

"It's not so bad is it?"

He looked at her then away before she press her fingers to his lips again and in doing that he opened his mouth and she let him suck off the blood.

"Are you alright?"

He stared at her while he kept sucking; she didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He stared at her before removing her fingers and leaning in to her.

"Haseo what?".

She found herself pressed against the table while he leaned over her the blanket around his shoulders sliding to the ground showing off his smooth porcelain skinned stomach.

"Atoli"

She watched him lean back and she handed him the glass before pressing the rim to his lips.

"Drink it'

She watched him slowly lap at the fluid; a pale pink tongue sliding across the rim of the glass. She kept watching while he drank it in and before to long she had to tilt the glass up for him to drink it.

"Your doing fine at least your not gagging".

He kept swallowing the blood until it was gone; she watched it over seeing the more sensual side of the young vampire's personality. He licked his lips clean while staring at her in which he soon leaned forward.

"Haseo what are you doing?".

She stared at him with the fait blush on his cheeks she had to wonder if he was alright.

"Are you okay?"

He backed away from her but slid his arms around her waist pulling her up into a standing position along with him.

"Atoli can you do me a favor?"

She stared at him when he moved closer and pressed her body closer to his.

"What is it?"

"Don't hate me if I ever hurt you"

She stared at him again while he kept beautiful scarlet/mercury eyes on her that were ever so slowly turning strait Scarlet.

"I never will Haseo I promise"

He let her go slightly and then in a sudden impulse she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek; she closed her eyes for a moment then pulled back to see his reaction.

He was frozen in the same position; lips slightly parted, his eyes a little wide, and his face held a look of slight shock.

"I'm so sorry Haseo I….I'll leave"

His hand gripped her shoulder and spun her back to face him and he slid his arms around her waist. His bangs covered his eyes; his mouth slightly opened and closed as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Haseo I'm sorry just let go of me and I'll leave you….."

Soft lips pressed against hers in a shy kiss before deepening and playing his tongue across her lips she gasped and it slipped in and his grip tightened on her.

She struggled for a moment.

"_What is he doing?….should this really be happening Shino will hate me I…no…..Haseo he….he kissed me !"._

"Haseo why?"

He stared at her before backing away; he felt horrible for doing that after promising Shino that he would leave Atoli be he steals her first kiss!. He really was a lowly creature.

"Haseo are you alright?" asked Atoli.

He looked away from her and started to walk off but she grabbed him; Haseo couldn't get lose from her and it was very unnerving.

"What do you want Atoli?"

"You kissed me why?".

Scarlet eyes stared at her deeply while he brought his hand up to cup her face and sighed heavily.

"I don't really know it might be my bloodlust making me act up I just don't know I have to think about this…..Atoli I told Shino I wouldn't fall in love with you…"

She stared up at him leaning her head into his hand gently while giving a content sigh.

"I don't care if she doesn't want us to be together I….."

"I'm not so sure I can keep that promise" he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think you've already taken my heart I don't know if I can keep away from you".

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him; she wanted to just stay like this forever in a warm embrace that was here to protect her love her cherish her, Haseo was someone who was trustworthy to her above all else.

"Haseo can I stay with you tonight?"

He looked at her oddly but nodded; it wasn't so bad.

"Sure"

They walked off to bed and once there Haseo locked his door.

"Why did you lock your door?"

"Kuhn, Kite, and Totah like to play pranks on me when I'm sleeping".

"Oh"

She sat down on the bed and looked around his room; it was similar to hers but different; the picture on the wall was a painting of a lone tombstone with a cross on it and it was all else a moonlit sky with a harvest moon on it.

"That painting it's…..kind of creepy"

"Well it was here when I was given the room so I decided to leave it up"

"Oh I see"

She turned to him when he was looking for a shirt to change into; that was when she saw his body, it wasn't just the fact that he had a gorgeous body but the fact of the size of his body that was the most shocking.

"_His….his body its….it's so small…..he looks so delicate"_

He sat down on the bed with her for a moment and she stared at him looking at the near hour glass figure he had and the smooth skin; he really didn't have a muscular build but you could tell he was male.

"What?"

"Your…."

"Are you alright Atoli you look scared of something?"

She gulped unable to really get why he looked so frail; there was no way he was that small really. And yet there was all the proof she needed.

"I…"

He laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes; she watched his chest rise and fall, his thin lithe waist expand and deflate with each breath, and his body fidget a bit trying to get comfortable.

"Your so small"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"Your body".

She reached out and touched her fingers over from his shoulder's to his stomach; the skin was deceptively smooth and silky which reminded her of a infants flesh.

"What about it?"

"Your so small your body is so delicate looking"

He stared at her and sighed deeply enjoying the touch of another; it burned actually the touches had a pleasurable burn to them, it was hard to pass comfortable for debilitating pain. He must have not cared.

"Your body though why does it look so small".

"Because I am small my body is built like this for some reason I'm fine though I'm not as frail as I look"

She stared at scarlet irises.

"It's true I'm small for a good reason".

"I hope so Haseo I don't want you to get hurt"

"Atoli"

He sat up and grabbed her hand while it was still on his chest over his heart.

"I can get hurt but you won't have to worry about me leaving you"

"I'm scared that Shino will make you leave me".

He pulled her body closely to his she enjoyed how warm his small frame was she slowly rested her head on his shoulder in the crook of it.

"I won't…" he said against her ear.

"….I can't ever leave you because you belong to me because you've stolen my heart".

She looked up at the Immortal holding her; why was he going to fight for her? Because he loved her? It looked as if he had nothing more than a want to be with her and she wanted that to.

"But Shino will make it happen she doesn't care if I love you or not Haseo she'll keep you away from me"

He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed deeply; she greatly enjoyed the feeling of his body, it was so soft and so warm but still there was this sadness inside him.

"Don't be sad about things Haseo I'll fight it off"

"Hmm".

"What?"

"I have an idea do you want to try something?".

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well after a few days or as long as things go smoothly and hopefully we can do something; I know if things go well we can keep this secret from who we choose and when we both decide to tell them we will"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I like that idea but Haseo what am I going to do if someone catches you kissing me or something?".

"We'll make them keep quiet but I want….."

"I'm scared that someone will hut you if they catch us Haseo".

He pulled her to him; she was blushing from him still not having on a shirt but she shook it off the best she could she decided to go back to resting her head against him but knew that maybe she could wait on that.

"I want to love you and keep you with me before maybe marrying you and both of us having children at the end of the war Atoli that's what I want"

"You want us to be together that long?"

"I'll do anything to make you happy Atoli and I'll love you as well if Shino doesn't like it she can get over it I want you and you alone"

She found his hand cupping her chin and her body pulled flush against his; but things were different she could feel his soft skin against her own for some reason as if their bodies were melted together.

"Haseo is it really alright if I stay with you tonight?"

He looked at her and loosened up enough to let her go gently after he had he grabbed his shirt and slid it on; her clothes were fine so how did she feel his skin against her own, maybe she thought of it in the future being with him.

"Haseo um…".

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

She sat down next to him thinking on this question; was it a good idea?.

"How can I stay with you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"How can I live with you forever if I'm Mortal?"

Haseo's scarlet/mercury eyes stared wide and scared.

"I…I don't…..Atoli I haven't….Oh my god"

He laid down trying to stop the head ache; he curled up a bit trying to figure out what he had just done to the girl one kiss got her to his room, and his voice made her throw her wants to live and keep her sister's wants for her future away.

They were in a prison now; it was hurtful to him, Atoli was so Innocent and as for him, he was this monster this filthy murderous creature that had no soul to give her nor a human bloodline as clear as hers, what hurt the most was his lying to Shino, he promised her and with a kiss he broke it.

"What am I doing?"

"Haseo I don't want you to second think this I love you I….I just want to know what we're going to do because I'll die eventually".

"I know"

"Then what can you do?"

"What do you think Atoli?" he said in a slightly harsh tone.

"I…Haseo why?"

He looked at her realizing she was tearing up; he gulped and sat up before gabbing a hold of her, it wasn't right it wasn't fair but it had to be….it had to be the girl in his arms but why was it him that got her? what did he do to deserve her?.

"I'm sorry the things is…..Atoli….I'm a vampire you're not what does that tell you?"

She gasped.

"You'd…you'd have to turn me".

He nodded.

"Lets just get some rest Atoli it's late"

"Oh I"

He smiled.

"It'll be okay Atoli we'll talk to Allen and Lenalee in the morning they can tell us what to do"

She nodded and curled into him; she was asleep within seconds while Haseo closed his eyes slowly before he stared at the window seeing the moon.

"_Hmm…I remember the first time I saw the moon again; but I can't ever forget what happened to me in the past"._

(Flash Back)

He could only remember hot white pain before he felt complete darkness; but that wasn't what was going on outside the blackness of sleep.

"Are you sure; it took us eighty years to catch him Allen Walker only trained the brat threw some things and look at how long it took"

"Yes I know but the 'Brigade of the Twilight 'can handle him".

"But he's a Epitaph user if he wakes up he could…."

"He has no memory of who he really is".

"Are you sure?" asked one man.

"Haseo Rouge will not awaken to his true memories for a few more years give it ten years tops maybe more"

"So who will take charge of him?"

"Ovan Gages"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Haseo will be in good hands with both him and their daughter and his wife the boy will be well hidden"

(Four Days Later)

They transferred him to the lab carefully; when they had arrived to the place the Doctors stared, they knew why of course they had a bundle of blankets and a gun with them, but it was only for protection of the creature they had if he was a creature at all.

"Who is this?" asked one doctor.

"We're here to deliver a new test subject"

"Ah your from the council am I mistaken?" asked a man with dark blue hair and glasses.

"No you are not and we would take it your Ovan?"

"Yes"

"Very well we'll leave him to you then"

They nodded and handed the bundle of blankets to Ovan he felt the warmth in them.

"What is this?"

"Open the blankets and find out" they said before leaving.

The door slammed and he moved the blankets to see a young extremely pale skinned face; he stared at the boy, he was breath taking but he couldn't wrap his mind around the child's looks at all, he didn't look human.

"What is it?"

"It's a child".

They stared at the child in Ovan's arms.

"He's so small"

"I know he is I can't help but wonder if he'll live he looks so weak".

They decided to test his blood, tissues, and other things while he was in a deep sleep; they decided to put him in a chamber though Ovan was a bit hesitant when they wouldn't put clothes on the boy.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is"

They had ran so many test on the boy they had by the ten year marker; known everything about the child.

(Ten Years Later)

"So today we're going to wake him up?"

Haseo had grown over time; he was taller, his body was more developed, and his features had become all the more beautiful.

"Yes I think so he's healthy"

Ovan's daughter and wife were there waiting to be able to see the boy that he said would be coming home with them someday, that day was today.

"Alright guys be ready for anything who knows what could happen"

The lab help released the chamber and the pale skinned child slid out of the container to the cold floor.

"Alright hold on" said Ovan as he walked over to the boy.

"Can you hear me?"

The body didn't move nor did it breath; he began to worry.

"Wake up now can you hear me?"

He heard a gasp and the fluid was coughed up from his mouth.

(Coughing)

"Hello"

Slowly scarlet/mercury eyes opened to stare at the place; a violent shiver ran up his slim smooth back, Ovan was mesmerized. The child had a perfect skin tone, it was clearly one of a porcelain color like a doll it was also smooth looking and flawless.

His rich scarlet/ mercury eyes slowly gathered light and slight life. He saw the child begin to shiver at the cold air that hit his sensitive skin.

"Here"

He took off his lab coat and put it around the child; the boy feeling it looked at him and curled up terrified.

"Shush….It's alright and Welcome To The World young one"

He saw those eyes become wide and frightened; the beautiful creature before him had a sever fear of anything he didn't know, this was his doing.

"It's alright now calm down"

He wrapped his arms around the small frail looking boy and pulled him up against his chest; he felt the body push back and then ram himself down against the shell of the container; he kept himself there curled into a slightly protective ball.

He was surprised by the blood that fell from his shoulder at that; the containment had made his skin soft, smooth and very delicate like a infants flesh, it healed in a moments notice though.

"Shush it's alright"

The boy quivered in fear; Ovan only smiled at him gently before reaching towards him.

"It's alright we're going to help you I'm Ovan" .

Beautiful scarlet stared at him.

"Hold on now your fine…can I touch you?"

The boy stared at him and very slowly reached out; Ovan was surprised by the warm and soft touch of the Immortal child's hand. It was a timid touch and soon it was pulled back.

"So can you tell me your name?"

The boy pulled the cover around him tighter.

"Get him another Blanket Kit" said Ovan's friend Tyson.

"Alright"

Kit; a blond haired blue eyed German of the age of 24 was working on the project that the now awakened Immortal had been apart of, he knew that the child was born as he was but his looks deterred on god-like to him.

"Here you go"

He tried to approach the child but scarlet irises caught his site and he gulped; they looked scared, unsure of everything, lost, confused and a thousand other emotions along with mistrust; this child was damaged somehow.

"It's fine Kit is a friend of mine"

The pale boy nodded slightly and Kit wrapped the blanket around him before bending down to stare at the creature.

"Can you tell us your name?"

Ovan knew his name; Haseo "The Terror Of Death" was the translation, it wasn't hard to see Haseo's vampiric bloodline but the rest was unsure.

"H…..Haseo"

"Well Haseo it's wonderful to see you awake".

The poor child was still covered in the thick jelly/body wash fluid of the container and it made him all the more chilled.

(A/N: I say body wash fluid because that's kind of what it is it's thick and sticky but like water at the same time).

"Haseo can I take you back and clean you up?" asked Ovan.

He nodded timidly and then ever so slowly he pulled the child up into his arms and walked back to a room; it was big, white, bright, and had a big soft bed on it. It was usually kept clear for the people they treated for insomnia but Haseo was the exception.

"Alright here we go"

He sat him down on the bed before getting the things he'd need to clean the boy up.

"So Haseo do you remember anything?" he asked as he washed the boy's face off.

"I…..I'm…not…."

He peeled away the blanket.

"No don't".

Ovan jerked to a stop before staring at the child.

"I'll be gentle don't you worry Haseo I'll make sure your fine".

He watched him closely while he cleaned the kid up; the thick fluid stuck to his sensitive skin very closely so in some places Ovan had to be extremely careful.

"There you go"

He had finished cleaning the boy up completely; after that he handed the boy a pair of black denim pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Haseo do you need help changing into those?"

He nodded his body still to weak to do much.

"Alright"

He let Ovan help him slide the shirt on and then let him get his pants on; Ovan saw how red Haseo was when he tried to help so he let him do it alone.

"Alright hold on".

Ovan knew he had to protect the boy from the cold weather; so he had gotten a pair of knee high black boots; that zipped up on the inside of the leg.

"Here you go we'll put these on and it'll keep your legs warm".

Haseo nodded and let Ovan slid on the boots; they had a bit of a heel on them but not much most boots did. They were comfy and fit him perfectly it was nice, the smooth black leather felt comfortable around his legs.

"You like those don't you?"

"They….remind me of something"

"Oh well Haseo I have a jacket for you so you'll be warm and some gloves don't' worry about to much okay?"

"Alright"

"Now I'm going to bring my daughter and wife in is that okay?"

Haseo sat down his legs folded Indian style and his arms in front of him his hand gripped the ankle area of his boots and he looked down but nodded.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit".

Ovan shut the door and walked into the waiting room; his wife and daughter had been watching the entire thing on a monitor.

"Haseo Dad is he coming home with us?" asked the Sixteen year old girl.

"Yes he'll be coming home with us"

"Ovan he's…..that boy he's beautiful" said his wife Crystal.

"Yes he is but would you two like to meet him?"

They nodded greatly.

"Alright I don't know how he'll be so don't count on him being nice to you"

They nodded again and Ovan peered into the room; he smiled.

Haseo was laying on his back his legs in the air kicking them like he was pedaling a bike; he must have gotten board but he would admit the boys slim legs seemed to have a good muscle tone.

"Haseo can we come in?"

He saw the boy nod and lay flat on the bed; he seemed comfortable.

"Haseo this is my wife Crystal and my daughter Anna"

Scarlet irises stared at the two.

"Hello Haseo it's nice to meet you my name is Crystal"

She reached out for Haseo but he shied away.

"Don't worry they aren't about to hurt you"

He nodded and Anna came closer until she was sitting on the bed with him.

"Haseo…..I like your name what does it mean?"

The boy looked at Ovan; there was a deep question in his rich eyes.

"The Terror Of Death Anna don't ask me why he was named that I do know that his name has other meanings but his parents choose it not me".

"Oh well it's still an interesting name"

He looked at her and gulped.

"Well can we take him home?"

"Sure thing lets get you home Haseo"

They in that instant walked out of the lab with him and went to the car.

"Go on and get in kids we need to keep Haseo out of the cold".

Anna got in and drug the poor boy with her which as soon as he was in he shivered in delight of the warmth.

"So how old are you?'

"Fifteen"

"Me to where are you from or do you remember?"

"I think my father was British and my mom Japanese"

"Oh"

After that they got in the car and drove on; Crystal looked in the back, Haseo was asleep leaning on Anna's shoulder while she watched her daughter take in the beautiful creature.

"He's very handsome isn't he Anna?"

"Yes he is"

The car next to them hit a bump and a screech was heard near them as the car next to them flipped from being rear ended there was another wreck there the entire time they had just seen the last car of the five others that had been in the wreck get hit; Ovan pulled over out of the way and saw the wide scarlet eyes that saw the entire thing, Haseo looked horrified.

"Anna is Haseo alright"

He saw the boy's breath quicken and his small frame began to convulse in shock.

"_He's having a relapse of some type"_

"_Anna get up here with your mother"._

_They jumped to trade places and in an instant Ovan pulled the shaking figure in his arms._

"_Shush it's alright now shush calm down"._

_He watched Haseo curl into his body burring his face into his chest and crying out in fear; this must have brought back some type of trauma from the past. It didn't surprise Ovan in the slightest._

"_Shush now your safe it's just a memory nothing more shush"_

"_Ovan what on earth is happening to him?"_

"_It's just a panic attack I knew we had to be careful to much excitement in the first day out of the chamber could do a serious amount of damage to his stress levels"._

_She watched the lithe body curl up tight as possible; it hurt to see something so small be so scared, almost as if it was a small animal that had been hurt but this child seemed like he had been threw so much that the littlest things could set off an attack._

"_Your safe now don't worry it's the past nothing can hurt you"._

_Fear filled scarlet stared into his own dark blue eyes and the pale child shook with more fear; it wasn't right for the child to deal with this it wasn't fair._

"_Ovan he needs to go to the hospital"_

"_NO THIS CHILD CAN NOT BEE SEEN BY ANY OTHER DOCTOR"_

_They flinched and watched Haseo's body curl up tighter._

"_I'm sorry I yelled Haseo I know I scared you forgive me"._

_He whimpered but nodded. _

"_Crystal drive home I need to give him his medication and I don't' have it with me"_

_Crystal drove home while ever so slightly she watched Haseo curl his lithe body into her husbands; she was starting to wonder if things were always going to be like this._

"_Ovan is he alright?"_

_They helped him get the boy inside; he had fallen asleep while calming down, Ovan smiled at the boy in his arms. He was truly beautiful how had he ever been so fortunate as to stumble upon this creature and save him from being sealed off for ever from the world he'd never know but he knew he had to protect him._

"_He's fine just tired"_

_He laid the child on the bed of the room they gave to him and covered him up._

"_Sleep for now Haseo I know you'll need it"._

_With that Ovan and the other two left him be; when he woke up he saw the bright beautiful moon._

"_Ah…..I haven't seen that in such a long time" he said to himself._

"_Haseo your awake I'm glad" said Ovan._

_He had came back up after dinner to see the child and how he was fairing; he just couldn't stand to wake him up._

_Scarlet eyes became wide as they lit up in the darkness; Ovan had resurrected his powers almost completely while his bloodlust was yet to be awakened. All the same the scarlet colored irises that stared at him looked completely horrified._

"_W…where am I….what's going on"_

_He came to the child at once and held onto him rocking him back and forth as the small figure tried it's hardest to calm down._

"_Haseo your safe this is my house your in your room you fell asleep in the car and we took you in here and laid you down"._

_Those beautiful eyes stared at him; it all was to much for this child, he hadn't seen any of this in a decade and it was almost maddening to him._

"_Your fine dear boy nothing will happen to you"._

_It was such a comfort to hear those words feel another's touch; it almost made Haseo feel more human ever since he woke up in the lab he knew he wasn't normal it wasn't hard to see though he had seen his reflection in the mirror of that room, he didn't even look close to human._

"_Ovan?"_

_He stared at the rich eyes that looked at him with a questioning._

"_What is it Haseo?"_

"_What am I?"_

_Dark blue eyes stared at him in shock; not this soon, this couldn't be happening so soon, Haseo couldn't be remembering this so quickly._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_He watched the boy nuzzle his face into his chest; it was normal, he was seeking warmth and the touch of another living creature. He believed it was normal for a young 'Immortal or vampire' to seek the touch of another thing with warmth and a heart beat._

"_I'm…I don't look human what am I?"_

"_Your….I don't know how to explain this to you"_

_The boy looked worried that he had upset him; this was just a child nothing more, Haseo was no more than fifteen by physical and mental placement. He looked fifteen but the poor thing was taken away from all that he had known and his memory of his life was drowned out._

"_Your different than others I know that much let me look into it and I'll tell you"._

_The white haired boy nodded sure of the answer._

"_Alright"_

_Ovan chose to stay with him that night but he knew all things would change._

_(Three Months Later)_

_Haseo was very clingy to Ovan it never failed when they went somewhere that the boy had never been he would latch himself onto the man and whimper in fear when someone tried to move him away._

"_No don't " said the boy when Ovan tried to let him go._

_The teacher looked at him oddly; she figured that he had been threw a lot._

"_Don't you worry dear I made sure to meet you outside of school so no one would see this I heard you were a bit clingy to your father I'm sorry I scared you"._

_He nodded and let go while the teacher led him to the class room._

"_Are you ready?"_

_He nodded._

_Then she opened the door and the whole class erupted into talk._

"_Look at that 'Freak' what is he?" asked one girl._

_Haseo looked at her as if she was evil incarnate._

"_Now now don't say that he's…those eyes what is he?"_

_The class kept going on and on till the teacher whistled shocking the white haired boy beside her into a fit almost of panting and shaking._

"_Oh my I'm sorry ha-um….Class this is our new student he's starting today and he's a bit shaken from a past event so please treat him nicely"._

"_Tell us your name!" said one boy._

"_Haseo Rouge" he said._

"_Haseo what kind of name is that?"_

_The white haired boy shivered._

"_Enough now Haseo would you take a seat please"._

_He nodded and sat in the back of the class; she sighed sad for the child._

_The whole day was horrible and when Haseo came home Ovan was furious at Anna for not helping him._

"_You were supposed to watch him look he's a mess"_

_He was busy fussing at her and cleaning the cuts and bruises on Haseo's body. His sensitive, pale, and soft flesh unable to stand the harsh treatment._

"_I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean to do that I shouldn't have left him alone"_

"_Darn right you shouldn't have Haseo's is fragile still if you didn't get someone when you did he could have been in the lab again!"._

"_I'm sorry Haseo I…."_

"_Na it's okay Ovan it wasn't her fault the people there don't like me!"._

_Ovan saw the tears coming and held the boy while he started having a breakdown; to much excitement at once was over whelming to the child and it caused these depressions that wracked him to the point of being sick and Ovan hated to let him go threw it but he also hated drugging him to calm him down. _

_It just wasn't fair or right for this child to go threw that; he had read all of the information on him, beaten, blood drained almost completely, five broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, and he was molested all in the same time frame of the day he was marked as a Knight Of RuneSlave. Ovan knew it all about his past._

_Then Allen Walker had found him helped him get better then taught him; treated him as if he was his family. That boy was a godsend for Haseo back then and Ovan knew that Haseo wasn't fully recovered but it was a start from where he had been to now. Now he could help him to get better than before he lost his memories._

"_Anna go and take this stuff to the trash your 'father' is busy comforting his experiment"._

_Haseo's scarlet eyes widened._

"_What…..what do you mean Ovan?" asked Haseo when he looked from Crystal back to the man._

"_Nothing of any importance we ran tests on you so we could help you when you woke up I should have explained this sooner to you I'm terribly sorry"._

"_I….why did mom say…."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR MOTHER YOU FILTHY DEMON"_

_Haseo buried his face into Ovan's chest in fear; no one had yelled at him in this place they were supposed to help him care for him so he could help them too._

"_Crystal don't you dare yell at him it's not his fault that he is like this"_

"_THAT FREAK IS NOTHING TO ME HE TAKES THINGS FROM US OVAN YOU, ME, ANNA, HE'S A LEECH"._

"_Don't you dare do this"_

"_Ovan do you have any clue what he's done….slept with our daughter"_

"_No he didn't mom Haseo stayed with me that night because he had a panic attack I was only trying to sooth him we didn't do anything" said Anna in defense ._

_She didn't want Haseo to be blamed for things he hadn't done; she knew him well now, Haseo was basically as Innocent as a new born child, there were parts of him from the past that made him dangerous but it was hardly ever there, it was hard to see the monster in him it was hardly ever visible, it was just rage._

"_Then what about him hurting those people who came to the house all the things he's done so far causing trouble at school, tricking and lying to people, leeching off of us taking all of your time from your family"_

"_THIS CHILD HAS NO FAMILY OF HIS OWN!" shouted Ovan in defense._

_Ovan gripped the frail figure in his arms tightly keeping his arms around him while he let the child cover his ears; Ovan did the same covering the innocent ears of the child._

"_Calm down now Crystal this is insane don't treat him like he's evil"._

"_CURSE THAT ABOMINATION OF NATURE CURSE HIM TO THE PITS OF HELL"._

_Then something snapped in Haseo; this memory of what it felt like to kill, to feel blood slip threw his pale long fingers, he relished the feeling, the taste, the pleasure of it._

"_Hell ha-ha….interesting…..I enjoy listening to you ramble on but I think it's time to teach you a lesson" said Haseo._

_The boy pulled loose and stared at the woman; it felt so wonderful to see the fear in her eyes._

"_What are you talking about boy I should show you"_

"_No you see"_

_A demonic smile split across his face._

"_I am the one to decide weather or not you live"_

_The small frame of the boy was radiating evil; Ovan grabbed Anna and held her tightly._

"_Dad what's going on?"_

"_Don't' look Anna"_

_She hid here eyes partly._

_He smiled and ran to her with his claws out hitting her hard in the chest and breaking her ribs; it was fun to feel the crunch of bones. He slowly ripped her to pieces until she was choking almost on her own blood._

"_Fucking kill over" he said before snapping her neck. Eyes deep mercury._

_It felt so wonderful but; why?. What was he that he enjoyed killing what made him a murderer?, it was sickening suddenly shocking repulsive, he hated the feeling of the sticky and hot fluid on his fingers and face, this wasn't what he was supposed to do it wasn't supposed to be this way what had happened?. What was he?._

_There were to many questions in his mind; they burned stung even, this wasn't what they told him to do this is not what he was like, Ovan had done so much for him and now he killed his wife what was he?, what kind of monster was he?. _

"_Oh my god what….Ovan what did I…."_

_he fell down and gripped his sides in a retch his sensitive body hurt oh so much at the time; it was painful the searing hot stab to his heart, his sanity, his humanity. All of it was falling apart crumbling leaving his emotions and insecurities open for all to see every defense was down now and it was painful._

_Ovan saw the break; the child's sanity vanished like a vapor it was horrible, he had to calm him down before the boy did something he would regret. It wasn't hard to see the pain in those eyes. It was as if he had lost everything in a flash and didn't know where to turn who to trust. What he was._

"_Haseo now stop" he said as he grabbed a hold of the child. _

_Anna stared at the blood stained boy as her father tried to calm him down; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, those beautiful scarlet eyes were filled to the brim with pain._

"_Haseo stop look at me"_

_His horror filled eyes wouldn't look away from his wife's corpse; it was like a sick trance._

"_Look at me now"_

_Slowly strange unearthly eyes stared at him; it was painful then to._

"_Listen this is not your fault it's what you are"_

"_Wha…what do you mean?"_

"_Your Immortal I should have told you right from day one your different from others; your born Immortal and you will never die"._

_Scarlet/mercury eyes stared in shock and fear; it hurt so much, those words the truth. The things that were now real to him, Immortal what was he then._

"_I…..no…I'm not….I'm human right….Ovan?"_

_A insane smile settled on his face; he was tormented, this had pushed the child over the edge and into oblivion. Haseo had snapped…if only a little._

"_No your not human"_

"_I am…..your not….your lying to me I'm…..I'm human right you said I was"_

"_No listen to me Haseo…you are not human"._

_The boy's face looked at him deeply with a impossible look of fear; it was a crushing blow to the boy's frail mind._

"_Haseo your inhuman an Immortal is not human their something else"_

_His body fell in on itself; Haseo's small body couldn't support itself anymore the shock was over whelming._

"_Shush your safe now for now your safe you know the truth now except it"._

_He was broken the porcelain doll in his arms was still, a still broken doll. He wanted to pull the blood soaked doll up into his arms and repair him but it wasn't possible. This was impossible at least for now it was he had to give him time to adjust to it the truth must have been a painful blow to the boy it just would take time._

"_Look at me now me and Anna are going to take care of you"._

_There wasn't a response; the poor thing must have blacked out._

"_Anna go up stairs and pack yours and Haseo's things I'm going to get ready as well we're going to leave"._

"_Alright"._

_He pulled the lithe body to him and walked away; Anna would never forget this day but she would never forget the doll in her fathers arms._

_(End Of Flash Back/Dream: Atoli's P.O.V)_

_Haseo shot up in bed gasping sweat slipped down his forehead; I looked at him in worry._

"_Haseo are you alright?"_

_He gulped and shivered; I never had seen him look so horrified in my entire time of knowing him, it was scary, hurtful, painful, those scarlet eyes looked like they hadn't gotten used to it at all. It hurt like nothing I had ever seen._

"_Haseo!"_

_He looked at me._

"_I…I'm fine". _

_I looked at him closely; this wasn't right Haseo was lying to me. And I wanted to comfort him._

"_No your lying to me tell me"_

_I wrapped my arms around him and let him rest his head against my shoulder; he looked so weak, I took a deep breath then realized something a scent._

"_Do you smell Cinnamon and mint?" I asked._

_I felt him smile and laugh a bit._

"_That's me"_

_I pulled him back and stared._

"_You?"_

"_Yes that's what I smell like minus other scents"_

_I stared at him and he smiled._

"_You got over that nightmare fast"_

_He slid his arms around me and held me to him closely, I loved the way he felt._

"_You help me drive away the nightmares"._

_I smiled at him again and gently stroked his hair so I could comfort him; then I placed my finger tips on one of his vertebra and slowly walked my fingers down, it was like I was measuring his growth over the last time I was so close to him. A long time ago from before I had gotten back to being his friend._

"_I do well that's good"_

_He looked at me and slowly pressed his lips to mine in a thank you; I waited for a moment before deepening the kiss, that was what surprised me the most was the taste I was met with. A spicy smooth and sweet taste lingered on his tongue. I couldn't figure out what it was though. What had a spicy, smooth, sweet flavor._

"_Why do you taste like something spicy?, smooth?, and sweet?"_

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_Think of maybe a cherry or something that has a spicy taste to it that's sweet I guess I'm not sure"_

"_Cherry…hmm…I like that taste"_

_He laughed._

"_You have a beautiful laugh you know?"_

"_I had no clue you were so infatuated with me"_

"_I love you what are you talking about?"_

_He smiled and held me close to him; just a smile on his face, I loved his smile it was so kind and loving._

"_Can we just stay like this for a little"_

_He nodded letting me rest against him tightly; I snuggled up to him while he laid us back down, he was so soft and so warm I couldn't help but curl into him._

"_Of course we can; we can stay like this for as long as you want"_

_I smiled and found that sleep had over taken me again._

_(Dawn)_

_When I woke up I smelt something similar to baby shampoo or oil; that was mixed with the scent of cinnamon and mint plus the spicy sweet smell. I opened my eyes and realized why I smelled that._

_Haseo's face was in front of mine not to far apart; he was sleeping still. I watched him for a moment._

_He looked so peaceful and relaxed, when he was awake he sometimes felt like he was trapped but I knew now that I could get him out of the shackles and out of the cadge._

_I smiled at him and brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes looking at the young face he had; I was always surprised by how young he looked, so innocent and loving as well. Yet I knew that he had a side to him that would shake anyone to the core._

_He stirred a bit but I snuggled back to my earlier position and continued watching; he must have been exhausted last night, he and the others had just gotten back from a mission not four days ago and due to that he was unfortunately very shaken by the events._

"_Haseo can you hear me my love?"_

_Very slowly I saw his eyes shift under his eyelids but then he looked at me with warm scarlet/mercury . I could see the two colors so clearly now and I saw that they were peaceful and calm. He was relaxed every defense down for me to see him as he was._

"_What beautiful scarlet/mercury eyes" I said._

_He smiled and shivered before curling back up._

"_You must be so tired Haseo you just did so much work on the last mission I'm sorry you got hurt last time"._

_He looked at me and smiled; I knew we had to get up soon everyone would be wondering were we where and Shino couldn't find out about where we were and what we had done last night, which was nothing but the kiss might have made her angry or homicidal._

"_Haseo please get up so Shino doesn't come looking for me"._

_Scarlet stared at me and smiled._

"_Well seeing as this is one of our alone moments…."_

_He moved forward and pressed his soft smooth lips to mine in a deep kiss before backing away slowly; he did bite my lip a bit more of a nibble before staring me in the eyes._

"_I love you Atoli"._

_I smiled and pounced on him; I wound up wrestling with him and we both fell off the bed and rolled on the floor before he started tickling me._

"_H….Haseo….c…..come on I…(giggle)…I give…"_

_He stopped and fell onto his back and laughed._

"_I guess I can make you laugh huh?" I asked._

_I tackled him again and we continued with our game; it was fun he wasn't rough with me but gentle and playful, it was fun because he was loving even like this. He smiled and we flipped again as I landed on top of him and smiled._

"_I win hah"_

_He flip us over._

"_Really you do?"_

"_Yes"_

"_So what is your prize my love?"_

_I smiled; there was that old way of talk it was nice peaceful the look in his eyes though is what made me think of peace, they were so calm relaxed happy even._

"_You"._

_I pulled him down into a deep kiss; this was all we could do a kiss was what he was comfortable with this is what I was happy with._

_(Door Opening)_

"_HOLY"_

_We broke apart and I looked back as he looked forward; Kuhn, Totah, and Sakisaka stood in the door way. _

"_Um…hi" was all I said before Haseo jumped up and back taking me with him._

"_What the heck…?"_

_I was blushing and he let me hide my face in his chest; it was helpful that I couldn't see the others and I had him holding me, at least I felt shielded from the words they were going to say next._

"_Haseo what were you two doing?" asked Kuhn._

"_Nothing just playing around"_

"_Looked more like ' messing around' to me" said Totah._

"_Didn't Shino tell you to stay away from Atoli?" asked Sakisaka._

"_She did but I…."_

"_Then you broke your promise?" said Totah._

"_Get in here and shut the door we'll explain alright" he said._

_They did so but when I saw their incriminating stares I gulped._

"_Talk now Haseo" said Kuhn._

"_Well I…my bloodlust started on the mission and Allen was getting me adjusted to drinking blood and Atoli walked in when I was about to start working on the glass I was given and….."_

"_Don't you dare tell me you fed off her?" asked Sakisaka._

"_No I didn't I wouldn't ever; she helped me"_

"_How?"_

"_Simple I put my fingers in the blood and put my fingers in his mouth and let him suck it off" I said._

"_Why would you do that Haseo could have hurt you!" said the three._

"_I didn't and I have more control than you think"._

"_Fine Haseo what went on last night I was looking for Atoli to say goodnight and then I remembered that you two were taking a walk so I figured that I…..well you two would go strait to bed so I went on to sleep but where were you two?"_

"_In here talking….you know stuff" said Haseo._

"_What You Two Where In This Room Alone ?"_

"_Listen we didn't do anything I mean Haseo only had his shirt off because he was getting ready for bed I didn't see anything so but I just stayed with him for the night I was tired"._

"_What?" they asked._

"_That's nothing she hasn't seen before I mean come on she's sixteen"_

"_Yea and influential you could have…..you two "_

"_We're Not Going To Do That!" we said._

"_But you were in here all night Atoli!" said Totah._

"_So?"_

"_Well what happened between you two?'_

"_What you mean the kiss?" asked Haseo._

"_The one we just saw?" asked Kuhn_

"_No I kissed her in the mess hall and in here twice no…..four times I think"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I love Haseo I'm in love with him alright if my Sister doesn't like it she can leave us alone I am not leaving him"_

_Their jaws snapped open and their eyes widened; they must have thought so badly of Haseo now, he kissed me lured me to his room and then I slept in the same bed as he did but we didn't do anything we were just being with each other._

"_You stayed the whole night slept with him over night and he kissed you"._

"_Hey for the Last Time….We Didn't Do Anything!" said Haseo with a growl._

"_Why am I not surprised how are you going to keep this from Shino?"_

_We looked at each other._

"_With your help" he said pointing at them._

"_Fine we got ourselves into this mess we'll get out of it"_

_We nodded; today would be fun._

_(CHAPTER 1: PREPERATIONS FOR THE EVENT (END)_

_Me: first chapter for mini story 32 pages not so bad._

_Haseo: they get longer don't they?_

_Allen: Yea First chapter isn't always long._

_Cast: True._

_Me: Alright preview. _

_Next time:_

_Haseo and Atoli are doing their best to keep their secret relationship that a secret, the only thing is Lavi and the other Exorcists know now, how can they do that when the Halloween Ball is coming up and Both Atoli and Haseo don't have anyone to go with. Along with the preparations coming to a close how much longer can they keep it secret?._

_Chapter 2: SECRET RELATIONSHIP._

_SEE YA._


End file.
